¿Quién dijo que todos tenemos un final feliz?
by CandiC' Grandchester
Summary: Ojalá no tuviera que apagar mi corazón y ver como derrumbamos nuestra ilusión.


Mi habitación es la última del pasillo, para fortuna mía es la segunda habitación más grande y lo mejor de todo es que tiene un balcón lleno de rosas Dulce Candy que fueron regalo de mi querido hermano Anthony, en fin, me encontraba en mi habitación sentada frente a mi tocador, mi reflejo en el espejo mostraba exactamente lo que yo deseaba; mi cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado, algunos risos se habían salido pero eso le daba un hermoso toque, la pequeña tiara que adornaba mi cabello había sido regalo de mi padre y se veía espectacular, le devolví la mirada a mi madre y sonreí.

-Hija, te vez hermosa-

-Gracias mamá, Annie hizo un gran trabajo, creí que no podría manejar mi cabello… pero mira, esto es precioso, no sé cómo lo logró.

-Lo sé mi amor, tu hermana es un genio-

-Sigo sin creer que se negara a que viera como iba quedando el peinado, me encerró en el despacho de papá y ahí no hay ningún espejo, me hizo sufrir.

-Era una sorpresa y por lo que veo estás muy sorprendida ¿quieres que te ayude a ponerte el vestido?

-No mamá, la ceremonia es a las seis y apenas son las cuatro, falta mucho y no quiero maltratar el vestido, pensé que Annie tardaría más y ahora tengo tiempo de sobra, un baño no me caería mal- le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta de mi baño, obviamente la queja de mi madre no se hizo esperar.

-¿Estás loca Candy? Puedes estropear la bella obra de arte que hizo tu hermana-

-¡Mamá por favor! ¡No me trates como si fuera una retrasada! Tendré mucho cuidado… además hace mucho calor y me siento pegajosa, sucia y…

-¡Ya, ya, ya entendí! Pero ten mucho cuidado… si es preciso te bañaré yo.

-¡MAMÁ! Necesito un respiro… todos ustedes me están atosigando.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero es que…

-Mamá, te lo pido de la manera más respetuosa, déjame sola, necesito un momento de tranquilidad, verte me estresa más de lo que debería, necesito descansar un poco antes de la fiesta, todos ustedes me tienen hasta el borde de la locura preguntándome cosas; que si pueden invitar a alguien más, si pueden llevar esto, si…

Unos toques a la puerta la interrumpieron, Rosemary se acercó y abrió para que la cabeza pelinegra de Annie se asomara, Candy hizo un gesto de fastidio, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa cuando su hermana señaló el teléfono.

-_Candy, Susana quiere saber si puede llevar el pelo recogido en vez de suelto. Yo le dije que…- _ la rubia no dejó que su hermana terminara y miró a su madre

-¡Ves! Necesito estar sola mamá, no quiero que me molesten, Annie, dile a Susana que haga lo que quiera, lo único que me interesa es que esté presente en la hora señalada, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, les pido que se retiren y me dejen sola-

-Pero ¿y el vestido? ¿Cómo te lo vas a poner? Mandaré a Patty para que suba y te ayude-

¡Señor dame paciencia para no taparle la boca a mi madre con un calcetín! Pensaba mientras imaginaba cómo llevar a cabo mi plan… obvio no lo haría.

-Madre, te respeto y siempre te he complacido en todo, así que por una sola vez en tu vida hazme caso y DÉJAME SOLA, ¿te lo explico con manzanas?

-Está bien, en un rato…

-NADA DE "EN UN RATO MAMÁ" ENTIENDE QUE NECESITO… QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, ¡DIOS MIO! ¿NO ERES CAPAS DE ENTENDERLO?-

-_Candy, no creo que debas de hablarle así a mamá, entiendo que estés nerviosa pero no es…_

_-_Le hablo así porque le he pedido de mil maneras que me deje en paz Annie, quiero descansar ¿es que nadie en esta casa me entiende?

-Bien cariño, te dejaremos sola y no te molestaremos, entiendo que estés así y es comprensible, anda Annie, tu hermana debe descansar. Si necesitas algo me avisas mi amor, te quiero… y si tomas un baño cuida mucho tu peinado-

-_Sí hermanita, cuídalo porque ni creas que te ayudaré si te despeinas-_

-Yaaaaaaaaaaa, bye las dos-

* * *

En cuanto la puerta se cerró dejó escapar un suspiro… sola, ¡al fin sola! Candy se dirigió al cuarto de baño y preparó la tina, vació unas gotas de esencia de vainilla y esperó a que medio se llenara, buscó entre sus cajones una gorra de baño y con extremo cuidado se la colocó en su peinado. Tomó su Iphone y dejó que _Claro de Luna de Debussy_ armonizara el ambiente, se metió en la tina y agradeció que el agua refrescara su cuerpo, se acomodó y se relajó… paz, serenidad. Eso era lo que le faltaba a su vida.

La melodía la relajaba, no podía quedarse dormida, capaz de que se ahogaba y en vez de celebrar una boda celebrarían un funeral, sonrió al recordar la cara que pusieron sus padres cuando les dio la noticia de que estaba comprometida, fue una sorpresa. Ahora se arrepentía, de haber sabido que su familia la volverían loca con los preparativos, mejor ni se hubiera casado.

De toda su familia, su hermana Patty era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con la boda, ni con nada que tuviera que ver con el novio, no le agradaba para nada, y no es que la defendiera, sino que era comprensible, su futuro marido no era muy "sociable" _¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres Candy? ¿No estarás cometiendo un error?_ Eran las mismas preguntas que le hacía su hermana TODOS LOS DÍAS desde que se comprometió.

-No, esto no es un error- se dijo a sí misma -Es por el bien de todos-

Trató de volverse a relajar pero le fue imposible; una porque el recordar las palabras de su hermana le amargaron su momento de conford y dos, porque escuchó cómo alguien abría la puerta de su recámara y con mucho cuidado la volvía a cerrar y le echaban el seguro, por la forma en cómo entraron a su habitación supo que era Eliza, ese torbellino pelirrojo de ocho años era una pilluela. De seguro pensó que estaría en la estética peinándose y había aprovechado para entrar a hurtadillas y así poder ver el vestido de novia.

* * *

_-__**¿Por qué no puedo ver el vestido hermana?-**_

_-Porque es una sorpresa cariño-_

_-__**Pero si me lo enseñas prometo que no le diré a nadie ¡ándale! Y me haré la sorprendida-**_

_**-**__No Eli, es de mala suerte que lo vean antes de la boda-_

_-__**No es justo hermana, Annie ya lo vio, yo también quiero verlo-**_

_**-**__Está bien, lo verás-_

_-__**¿De verdad?**_

_**-**__Sí, el día de la boda-_

_-__**¡Candy! Eres una mala hermana mayor-**_

* * *

¡Oh no! Me di una patada mental al recordar que había dejado el vestido colgado detrás de la puerta, Eliza había tratado por todos los medios ver mi vestido y no lo había conseguido hasta ahora… bueno, era hora de enfrentar al pequeño duendecillo que estaba del otro lado viendo mi vestido… no hacía ruido, bueno, no era de esperarse, el vestido era hermoso y dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento, Eli debe estar sin palabras.

Salí de la tina y me sequé un poco, me quité la gorra de baño y me puse un albornos sigilosamente me fui a la puerta, con mucho cuidado la giré, se espantaría al verme pillándola. Pero la sorprendida fui yo, mi pequeña hermana no estaba, el corazón se me aceleró y las manos me empezaron a sudar, se supone que el vestido no lo tenía que ver nadie, ni siquiera él, no hasta la ceremonia. Estaba por hablar cuando él lo hizo.

-Siempre he dicho que pareces una gatita, siempre sigilosa cuidando de que nadie te escuche, pero yo sé que estás ahí-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Ni si quiera hice ruido-

-Tu perfume- seguía sin voltearse, estaba admirando mi vestido, comencé a ponerme más nerviosa, no tenía por qué estar ahí, si mis padres se daban cuenta nos fusilarían.

-¿Qué haces aquí Terry? Esto es peligroso, si mis papás te ven…

-¿Por qué compraste este vestido?

-No responderé tus preguntas si tú no respondes las mías-

-Fue el que más me gustó ¿por eso lo compraste?

-Debes irte Terry, nadie debe ver el vestido- ¡estúpido engreído!

-Pero yo no soy nadie ¿recuerdas? Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de observar este vestido-

-¿A qué has venido? Espero que nadie te haya visto, mi mamá…

-Tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí, así que deja de preocuparte pequeña pecosa-

-¿PERO ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO?- grité y enseguida me tapé la boca, lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos es que mi padre entrara con una escopeta y lo matara, eso arruinaría la boda.

-Loco por ti y lo sabes- y diciendo esto se volteó, ¡Dios mío! Estaba impresionante con su traje negro, me quedé sin palabras, el saco realzaba sus hombros y los pantalones se adherían a su cuerpo y marcaban esa parte de su anatomía que tanto me encantaba y volvía loca, tenía un poco de barba ¡le dije que se la quitara! Pero sabía que no me haría caso y no me importaba que no se la hubiera quitado, eso lo hacía verse más sexy… ¡Noooo! Me estaba calentando con solo verlo. Sus ojos repasaron mi cuerpo y se detuvo justo en mis pechos, fue ahí cuando recordé que llevaba el albornoz y me sonrojé.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas ¿sabes por qué?

-N…no- ¡mentirosa! Claro que lo sabía, pero me encantaba que me lo dijera y el muy sínico sabía que me hacía la tonta porque sonrió.

-Yo sé que si lo sabes ¿quieres que te lo diga?... tomaré tu silencio como un sí, me encanta que te sonrojes cuando te miro, porque sabes que cada vez que lo hago pienso en cómo hacerte mía otra vez, te imagino en cualquier lugar, en el escritorio, en el carro, en las escaleras, en la pared, te imagino gimiendo mientras te hago el amor, te imagino tocándote mientras estás arriba, imagino como mis manos se moldean a tus pechos, imagino como mi lengua pasará por tu garganta y bajará hasta torturar tus pechos, imagino mis dedos entrando en ti y probando tus jugos, pero lo que más está presente en mi mente, es cuando dices mi nombre cada vez que te corres, me encanta ver tu cara y sentir como te aprietas Candy, eso me vuelve loco-

Cuando regresé de mi letargo, lo vi frente a mí, sus manos estaban en mis caderas, el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba mi bata, desde el momento que lo vi en mi habitación supe que estaba perdida, por más que me negara a estar con él, sabía que no podría hacerlo, siempre ocurría lo mismo, pero debía ser fuerte, hoy no, hoy debía de contenerme… ¡si bien que lo deseas Candy! Me acercó más a él y sentí su dura erección, sus manos iban bajando a mis piernas y volvían a subir para masajear mi trasero, inconscientemente comencé a moverme y presionarme más, coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y me rendí. Lo necesitaba y lo deseaba.

-Me vuelves loco preciosa- me dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla, paseó su nariz por mi garganta, su respiración me hacía cosquillas y me excitaba más, sus manos agarraron el cordón de mi bata y muy despacio me lo fue quitando hasta dejarme desnuda, prometí jamás cohibirme delante de él, ya no más penas. Se separó de mí y me miró, no sentí vergüenza de mi cuerpo, sabía que a él le encantaba por la forma en que siempre me miraba.

-Me quitas la respiración Candy, eres mía, solo mía y siempre lo serás-

-Sí Terry, solo tuya- me acerqué a él y lo besé, ya no podía estar más lejos de él, necesitaba tocarlo y sentirlo, mi mano bajó a su entrepierna y lo apreté, yo estaba completamente desnuda y él no, esto no era justo, estaba por quitarle el cinturón cuando me volteó y me abrazó por detrás, su erección presionaba mis nalgas y yo sentía morirme, quería más.

-Terry quiero tocarte- gemí mientras movía mis nalgas y se las restregaba. ¡Yeah baby!

-Shhhh, dé…déjame tocarte primero mi amor- su lengua se detuvo en mi garganta y subió a mi oreja, sus manos acariciaron mis senos, no pude evitar gemir, quería que me tocara en mi punto más sensible, necesitaba que lo hiciera, me restregué en su muy dura verga nuevamente y me incliné un poco.

-Terry-

-Oh amor- sus manos se dirigieron a mis caderas y simuló que me penetraba mientras me daba besos y lametones en mi espalda, se detuvo un momento y me enderezó, siguió dándome besos por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a las curvas de mis nalgas, sus manos jugaban cerca de mi vagina pero sin llegar a ella, sentía que me mojaba cada vez más, con mi mano busqué su cabeza para empujarlo y que me besara en donde más quería. Terry se sentó en el suelo y me acomodó de modo que mi vagina quedara encima de su boca, él echó un poco la cabeza y suspiró cerca de mi entrada, sus manos acariciaron de arriba hacia abajo mis piernas, su lengua hizo un delicioso recorrido hasta llegar al interior de mi muslo y lo mordió, estaba excitándome cada vez más mientras seguía mordiéndome y acariciándome por todos lado.

-Me encanta como hueles… pero más me encanta como sabes- y después de eso enterró por fin su boca en mi entrada, me hizo como quiso, su lengua me acariciaba y mordía en los lugares indicados, me encantaba lo que me hacía, pero necesitaba más, sin previo aviso metió dos dedos y grité de la sorpresa y de la sensación de por fin tener algo dentro, comenzó a mover sus dedos, sabía que no duraría mucho y menos si seguía moviéndolos de aquella manera. Me agarré los pechos imaginando que eran las manos de él las que me acariciaban y comencé a sincronizar mis movimientos con los de él.

-Oh, Terry… sí-

-Si, si, mi amor, vamos, córrete para mí, vamos- movió dos veces más y estallé, mis piernas se me doblaron, los ojos se me pusieron pesados y sentí que abandonaba mi cuerpo, las cálidas manos de Terry me atraparon antes de que cayera, sin esfuerzo alguno me cargó y me llevó a la cama.

Me recostó y siguió dándome besos por todo mi cuerpo, se detuvo en mis pechos y los torturó y en cuestión de segundos estaba más que despierta y deseosa de sentirlo a él. Me moví, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me senté a horcajadas, su erección presionó mi centro y me encendí otra vez, la cara de satisfacción de Terry me dijo que era eso lo que esperaba que hiciera y sin perder más tiempo me incliné y lo besé, sentir mi propio sabor en sus labios me prendía, pues sabía que mi esencia lo seguiría a donde quiera que fuera y en donde quiera que estuviera, sentí sus manos en todo mi cuerpo, las mías fueron a su pulcro traje y comencé a quitárselo.

-Tranquila mi amor-

-Te necesito ya Terry-

Parece que esas eran las palabras mágicas, porque en un santiamén mi guapo hombre se quitó la ropa y estuvo gloriosamente desnudo frente a mí, me di el lujo de contemplarlo a mi gusto, me senté cómodamente en la cama, crucé mis piernas y lo admiré, pasé mis ojos por sus marcados pectorales, mi vista siguió bajando hasta encontrar el camino de vellos que iban aumentando conforme seguía mirando… gemí al ver su enorme erección, una gota transparente se asomaba en su glande, me relamí los labios y me acerqué a él, con mi nariz olí aquella majestuosidad, olía a limpio, alcé mi vista hasta toparme con su intensa mirada, paseé mi lengua por toda su longitud, me permití saborearlo a mi antojo y sin previo aviso la introduje en mi boca, el gemido de Terrence me prendió más, comenzó a moverse cada vez más, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y bajaban hasta mi muy mojada entrada, metió dos dedos y sincronizamos nuestros movimientos, en ese momento ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi peinado comenzaba a deshacerse.

-Can…dy… para… no quiero… correrme en… tu boca- salió de mí y me miró, estábamos agitados y sudorosos, pasó sus dedos por su nariz, los olió y luego se los llevó a la boca.

-Dulce, exquisito como tú-

Se acerca a mí y coloca sus manos en mis pechos y me retuerce los pezones que ya me duelen de lo duro que están. Gimo y no puedo evitar acercarme más hacia él.

-Terry, por favor, hazme el amor-

-Sus deseos son órdenes-

Me recuesta en la cama, su boca ha pasado a torturarme los pechos, sus manos me estrujan en todos lados, siento que algo me moja, su pene tiene mucho líquido en la cabeza, quiero pasarle la lengua, secarlo y saborearlo, parece que nota mi deseo pero niega con la cabeza. Se acomoda en mi entrada, en un rápido movimiento mis manos toman su erección y lo acarician, lo guío a mi entrada que es prácticamente un río, froto la cabeza de su pene en mi vagina y la anticipación de que entrará me prende más.

Terry se introduce lentamente en mí, disfrutamos de la sensación de al fin ser uno y gemimos al unísono, es la sensación más placentera y sólo él me ha hecho sentir así, su pene me llena y me siento completa. Lo veo apretar la mandíbula y sé que se está conteniendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh Candy! ¡Estás tan mojada! Eres tan suave, caliente y estás hecha especialmente para mí- saca su miembro y protesto al sentirme vacía, pero es por un micro segundo, porque en el siguiente me está penetrando, cómo extrañaba esto. Sus embestidas me llevan al borde de mi clímax, sé que estoy cerca y él lo sabe y hace todo por detenerlo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy arriba y sé lo que esto significa, me está dando a mí el poder de nuestro placer, sonrió y observo como sus ojos muestran que quiere más y que lo quiere ya.

Mientras me acomodo mejor, sus manos toman mis senos y los estimula, comienzo a moverme lentamente, aumento el ritmo hasta por fin escucharlo gemir, me levanto un poco y me dejo caer, sus gemidos me alientan y sigo haciendo lo mismo, sus manos se dirigen a mis nalgas y me deja suspendida un momento mientras el empuja y siento que me parto en dos, sigue empujando y siento que toco el cielo, mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, sí, oh sí, estoy cerca, lo veo tensarse y con una última y deliciosa embestida llegamos al paraíso.

Sin salirse de mí me agarra y me coloca a un lado de él, su calor es exquisito y me acurruco más, su olor se impregna en mi piel, en un santiamén nos ponemos como cucharita y deja descansar su mano en mi bubi. Hay tanta paz y tranquilidad en este cuarto que puedo quedarme dormida, me siento plena y feliz.

-Te amo Candy- me dice en un suspiro

-Y yo te amo a ti Terry-

-¿Candy?-

-Hum- digo disfrutando un poco más de este momento, miles de pensamientos intentan destruir mi felicidad, pero me niego a permitirlo.

-No te cases Candy… por favor no lo hagas- en cuanto termina de decir esas palabras me tenso, Oh Dios!

-Terry, no me pidas eso- le digo destruyendo nuestra posición y mirándolo de frente, no debí de haberlo hecho, no quedaba nada de aquella mirada de amor que hace minutos me mostraba, solo había un triste vacío, sus ojos no brillaban… ya no había nada.

-Sigo sin entender por qué lo haces Candy, sabes que no te ama y tú tampoco-

-Es por mi familia- me levanté y busqué mi albornoz, debía de continuar.

-¡Tu familia, tu familia! Siempre es tu familia-

-Ellos necesitan…

-A mí solo me importa lo que tú necesitas Candy, ninguno de tu familia se ha puesto en tu lugar, ninguno ha pensado en lo desdichada que serás en ese matrimonio, solo piensan en engordar sus billeteras-

-¡No te permito que hables así de mi familia Terry!-

-No Candy, él que no te permite que lo trates así soy yo ¿y sabes qué? Ya estoy harto de esta situación, estoy harto de que nunca me tomes en cuenta, estoy harto de ser el segundo plato de la estúpida mesa, pero esto se acabó- dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse, tenía ganas de detenerlo, de decirle que no se fuera… pero no pude. ¡Maldito orgullo!

-Bien, pues qué bueno que lo entiendes-

-Sí, ya me quedó claro lo que signifiqué para ti, pero eso sí, ten presente que estás cambiando al amor por un fajo de billetes, estás cambiando una vida llena de felicidad por una vida llena de frivolidades, me estás cambiando a mí por ese hijo de puta que no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacerte feliz-

-No puedes hablar así de Albert, es tu mejor amigo-

-¿Acaso crees que me importa hablar así del hombre que me quitó a la mujer de mi vida? ¿Crees que me importa hablar así de alguien que usó trucos sucios para tenerla? No Candy, no me importa en lo absoluto.

-No hables de trucos sucios cuando te acostaste con la prometida de tu mejor amigo-

-No te queda el papel de mártir White, nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza, si te entregaste a mí fue por PURO AMOR.

-_**¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?-**_

_**-**_¡Mierda!... Sí Patty, en un momento salgo-

-Me has roto el corazón en mil pedazos otra vez Candy y esta no te la perdono-

-No necesito que me perdones nada-

-Me alegro… ojalá al novio disfrute el vestido que elegí para ti, ten por seguro de que te arrepentirás Candy-

Y diciendo esto, el castaño salió hecho una furia, no se preocupó porque Patty estuviera afuera, ella era la única que sabía los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacía Candy, ella era su única aliada… ella era la que lo había dejado subir con la esperanza de que recapacitara, pero no… había fallado.

-De haber sabido que esta sería nuestra despedida, hubiera preferido nunca haberte conocido-

-_**Candy, todavía estás a tiempo, si hablas con él…-**_

_**-**_No Patty, mi deber es casarme con Albert-

-_**Casarse no es un deber, no cuando hay amor-**_

-Necesito que le digas a Annie que venga, mi peinado está destrozado-

-_**Pero…**_

-El show debe de continuar-

* * *

Y así fue, se bañó y Annie se encargó de peinarla nuevamente, durante la siguiente hora todo transcurrió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Terry no hubiera estado, como si no hubiera hecho el amor con el mejor amigo de su prometido.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, dentro de Patty y Candy había el mismo deseo: "Que Terry interrumpiera la boda" pero no, nada de eso pasó, el castaño estuvo en su lugar, mirando siempre al frente con aquella máscara de felicidad.

Candy juró amar y respetar por todos los días de su vida a William Albert Andrew hasta que la muerte los separara y con un "beso de amor" se cerró el enlace. Todo era risas y felicidad, la recepción era en el patio de su casa, buscó y buscó discretamente hasta que por fin encontró a Terry, estaba hablando con Patty… el corazón le latió deseando que le pidiera a su hermana que le ayudara para poder verla. Se le dificultó la respiración al ver que su hermana se le acercaba, estaba dispuesta a irse con él, pero su hermana dio un giro centímetros antes y se fue directo al lugar donde estaba la orquesta y todo el sistema de sonido.

_"Que Terry no diga una tontería que nos comprometa"_ pensaba mientras las manos le sudaban, en un par de minutos, el dueño de sus pensamientos se apoderaba del micrófono. Habló durante unos minutos que le parecieron horas, felicitándolos por el enlace y por amarse tanto, Candy estuvo a la defensiva en su discurso, cuando pensó que todo había acabado soltó un suspiro, se volteó y cogió una copa de champagne. Pero entonces…

-Además, quiero compartir con ustedes, que mi querida Susy ha aceptado ser mi esposa-

Dejé caer la copa al escuchar aquel disparate, cuando mi mirada se enfocó de nuevo en Terry, me encontré con que se estaban besando y todos aplaudían como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo, mi mirada insistió, quería que volteara a verme pero no lo hizo.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me arrepentía de haberme casado con Albert.

FIN

* * *

Fue und idea de que anduvo rondando estos días y preferí escribirla a que se me fuera la idea. Espero les guste este mini. Siguen pendientes las otras. No las abandono.


End file.
